Double the Trouble, Double the Fun
by RPG Girl
Summary: As Haruhi hangs out with the twins, she begins realizing her feelings for them. Being selfish, she doesn't want to choose so she begins dating them both in secret. Things go smoothly until Hikaru discovers her sleeping with Kaoru. Can they possibly turn to polygamy and stay together as a threesome despite Hikaru's jealousy? Follow them through the years. Warning: Lemons & Drama!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the arrival of Arai, an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school, the twins had begun realizing their feelings for Haruhi..

* * *

_It began with jealous glares from across the room, causing the others to become annoyed._

_Arai had been discussing their past together and speaking of old friends with Haruhi._

_His friendly spirit and all around good-guy qualities had sparked something inside of them._

_Jealousy is what you would call it; something the twins don't usually feel due to not having friends._

_They had come to really love Haruhi and felt that she was theirs and theirs alone._

_Neither had bothered really telling the other their feelings for Haruhi._

_The only thing they really knew was that they both liked her a lot and they were the only friends she needed._

_Haruhi always played upon their idea as selfish, telling them that she didn't belong to them._

_Arai had embarrassed Haruhi by telling her he had asked her out and she rejected him._

_This fact had shocked Haruhi since she never knew he had asked her out._

_The twins had become irked by this, disliking the fact that someone had tried to take Haruhi from them._

_Hikaru, being the more immature twin, seemed to be more affected than Kaoru._

_He began throwing insults at Arai, making fun of his "obvious" attraction to Haruhi being annoying and rolling his eyes._

_When Tamaki began to accept Arai after hearing his sincerity for Haruhi, Hikaru's blood began to boil._

_Kaoru, being able to control his emotions more, tried his best to hold back his annoyance._

_"Maybe we should go over there with them? They seem to be having fun!" he had said, trying to calm his brother._

_"No. I can't believe they can all be easily tamed just like that! It's annoying!" Hikaru said, irritation in his voice._

_The others tried to get the twins to join them, talking about what a wonderful chance it was to know more about Haruhi's past._

_Both of the twins had refused; they'd rather not watch as their Haruhi enjoyed the company of someone else besides them._

_Giggles erupted from the table as they spoke of a trip to Kyoto that Haruhi and Arai went on._

_Unable to stand the other's "fake" happiness, Hikaru snapped._

_"I don't get it! Why do these old stories excite you?!" he had growled, standing up from his chair._

_Kaoru frowned a little, watching his brother becoming frazzled over Haruhi._

_"Can't that guy tell we don't like him at all?!" Hikaru yelled,"Haruhi's heart has no room for him!"_

_At these words, Haruhi had stormed over and given Hikaru a good; hard smack across the face._

_"Hikaru- that's not something you get to decide!" She yelled,"I won't let you insult my friend any further!"_

_A pained look came across Hikaru's face, his eyes wide in shock._

_"Who cares about other people?!" he said with a slightly sad tone,"We're the ones who are your friends!"_

_Without a second glance at her, Hikaru had run away up the stairs to the room him and Kaoru had shared._

_"Hikaru- wait!" Kaoru had shouted after his brother, a small frown upon his lips._

_He looked down at Haruhi and saw the confusion and sadness in her face._

_With a small shrug, he headed up the stairs after his brother._

_"Their world is still very small.." Tamaki said with a sigh, placing a hand upon Haruhi's shoulder._

_Haruhi frowned a little as she watched Kaoru disappear._

* * *

_"Hikaru- I'm coming in.." Kaoru had said, opening the door and heading into their room._

_Kaoru found Hikaru sitting upon the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, his head resting upon his knees._

_A small sigh escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes and frowned._

_"You feeling okay?" Kaoru said, making his way over to his brother,"Got carried away?"_

_"Kaoru, shut up!" Hikaru had snapped,"You know damn well you were annoyed!"_

_"Yeah, but, I can control my emotions." Kaoru said with a smirk as he took a seat beside his brother,"Stupid.. you flung your emotions at her like a child."_

_Hikaru glared at his brother, trying to ignore what he had to say._

_"That was too much, even for Haruhi." Kaoru said, trying to lift his brother's head to look at him._

_"I couldn't help it, Kaoru..." Hikaru said with a frown,"I don't know why, but I got so annoyed!"_

_"That guy is leaving.. how about we go and apologize?" Kaoru said, holding out his hand towards his brother._

_Hikaru had been unable to apologize to Arai and Haruhi, so Kaoru had done it for him._

_His brother's sadness and inability to control his feelings upset him and so he had asked Haruhi on a date._

_The real intentions being to get "sick" and have Hikaru take his place instead._

* * *

_The date had started off horrible, leading to awkward silences and Hikaru constantly snapping at Haruhi._

_But, after having gotten some ice cream and samples, the mood had begun to lighten up._

_Haruhi had begun looking around stores, making a note to Hikaru that she noticed how much they cared for each other._

_Hikaru's heart began to flutter as she began talking about the many plans that Kaoru, Hikaru and her should make for the summer._

_The idea of it just being the three off them had excited him and he came to like her even more that day._

_Sounds of rumbling and thunder had cut their date short as well as running into Arai again._

_Arai had offered them a ride home which had greatly annoyed Hikaru._

_Feeling as if Haruhi would rather have Arai than him, he snapped and ran off into the crowd._

_Haruhi had watched after him and felt sad after Arai made the comment about him having something against friends._

_"He has no friends.. they have no friends.." she had whispered to herself quietly._

_Arai had examined her, confused, as she excused herself and quickly ran after Hikaru._

_Hikaru had phoned his brother and told him all about their fight._

_Kaoru and Tamaki yelled at him for being so selfish and leaving her alone._

_His jealousy had overcome him and he began to act as if he could care less about her._

_Tamaki had ripped the phone out of Kaoru's hand and made it known to Hikaru how selfish he was._

_Hikaru snorted and ignored all that Tamaki had to say until he mentioned Haruhi being afraid of thunder._

_Shock overcame him as he rushed off into the town to look for her._

_The fact that she hadn't told him that she was scared of thunder and instead told Tamaki had made him sad._

_He had wished she would have trusted him and told him instead._

_Guilt overcame him when he discovered she was nowhere to be found at Arai's grocery store and had followed him when he ran off._

_He had run all over town, running out of breath several times._

_About to give up, he slowly stumbled out of the main branch of the town and came upon a small church with its door wide open and water on the floor._

_Haruhi was found crying underneath of the altar, fear etched into her face._

_He had frowned and quickly crawled underneath of the altar with her._

_His coat had been thrown around her and he placed his ear phones upon her ears and cuddled her against him._

_He had blushed bright red as she softly snuggled into his chest and waited for the storm to end._

* * *

_That had only been three years ago._

_But, to the twins, it had felt like forever._

_Haruhi had spent most of her summer time with them which made them ecstatic. _

_The three of them were found doing everything together: eating, sleeping, shopping, doing chores, hanging out.. _

_It got to the point that they were practically living at each other's houses._

_The other Host Club members began growing suspicious with each day._

_Tamaki broke down in tears every time they came around while the others questioned the nature of their relationship._

_Haruhi had grown to love the twins, but had never seen her love for them as anything more than close friends._

_Having spent most of her time with them lately, however, she had begun to question her feelings for them._

_Their opposite personalities synced well, which made her enjoy being around them._

_Hikaru, the mischievous and easily bothered one, had a hard time keeping people around._

_Despite the fact, she couldn't help but love him, especially when he became jealous or protective over her._

_Kaoru, the kind hearted and funny one, kept his brother in check and a smile upon Haruhi's face._

_His kindness and bright personality instantly drew her to him._

_She had begun wondering if maybe she loved them like she would a lover._

_But, the problem of there being two of them caused her to feel guilty. _

_She wished she could keep them both for the rest of time, but knew that that just wasn't possible._

_Hikaru's jealousy and the twin's need for individuality would be a problem._

_The idea of polygamy never really interested her, and probably didn't interest the twins, either._

_Despite these issues, she had begun entertaining the thought of dating them both._

_Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try it out.._

_Unbeknownst to each other, both twins had their own personal plans to get Haruhi to go out with them._

* * *

The three of them had spent the whole day at a local carnival.

Haruhi walked between the twins, a big smile on her face and two small teddy bears in her arms.

Hikaru kept eyeing Haruhi out of the corner of his eye and glaring at all the men who walked near them.

Kaoru held onto Haruhi's shoulder and kept pointing at all the rides they should ride again.

Haruhi's heart fluttered happily in her chest as they made their way through the crowd of carnival goers.

Deep into his glaring, Hikaru doesn't notice Haruhi and Kaoru running towards the line for a slow water ride.

Kaoru grabs Haruhi's hand and gently leads her between the chains and into the short line of people waiting to ride.

_This is the perfect chance for me to ask Haruhi out.. Kaoru thinks._

Glaring, Hikaru runs after them, standing outside of the chain.

"I'm not riding this childish ride again!" he growls, glaring at Kaoru.

"Relax, Hiku- you don't have to ride it if you don't want to." Haruhi says, smiling up at him.

Hikaru blushes a little, then quickly averts his eyes,"Fine. I won't."

"See? No one is making you do anything, Hikaru." Haruhi says gently, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"Regardless, we're still riding!" Kaoru says, sticking his tongue out playfully at his brother.

Hikaru glares at his brother,"You can't have Haruhi for yourself, Kaoru!"

"Relax. It's just one ride, Hikaru..." Kaoru says, running his hands through his hair.

Hikaru frowns a little but blushes when he catches Haruhi's eye.

"Would you mind holding onto my stuffed bears, Hikaru?" she asks him with a smile.

Hikaru rolls his eyes at her and pretends to ignore her.

"Please, Hiku?" she says, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

A bright red blush spreads across his cheeks and he quickly pulls away from her.

"Give them to me, then, stupid!" he says, pulling the bears out of her arms.

"Thanks, Hiku!" she says, quickly hugging him again, then moving forward in the line with Kaoru.

Hikaru watches them sadly, his heart feeling kind of heavy with jealousy.

_Haruhi should be alone with me.. while I'm happy for my brother, it's just not fair.._

The line eventually dissipates until they're allowed on the ride.

Haruhi waves goodbye to Hikaru as Kaoru lightly grabs her by the hand and leads her onto the small wooden boat.

* * *

She nervously sits down into the small seat and buckles herself up.

"It'll be okay, Haru.." Kaoru says sweetly, taking a seat beside her,"You're with me.. so, you'll be safe."

_Although you like to toy with me, I believe you, Kaoru.._

Haruhi nervously smiles at him as he buckles himself up; the dark water on either side of the boat somewhat creeping her out.

Noticing the nervousness on her face, Kaoru places an arm around her shoulders.

She blushes a little and looks up at him, smiling brightly.

The ride jolts a little, causing a small squeal to escape Haruhi's mouth.

Kaoru giggles a little gently stroking her cheek with his other hand.

_She acts so cute and innocent and really has no idea how much I like her.._

Haruhi blushes bright red and snuggles into him, avoiding his gaze.

A small blush creeps into Kaoru's cheeks as the boat glides its way through the water and into a dark tunnel.

He wraps both arms around her and pulls her against him.

Haruhi's heart nervously beats in her chest as she looks up into his eyes.

_Oh my! I don't know how to handle this! Haruhi thinks nervously._

Kaoru smiles at her, his face bright red with nervousness.

The blush deepens and Haruhi quickly pulls away from him.

A pained look makes its way across Kaoru's face and he quickly scoots away from her.

He sighs a little and gently sweeps his hand through the water on his side.

Haruhi frowns a little as she notices his actions.

_Did I do something to upset him?_

Sighing, Haruhi scoots closer to him and grabs at his hand not in the water.

"Hey, Kaoru.." she says quietly,"Is everything alright?"

Kaoru turns to face her, a look of sadness and irritation upon his face.

Gulping nervously, Haruhi gently strokes his cheek with her hand.

Kaoru smiles a little and grabs her hand in both of his hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she watches him gently place kisses upon her hand.

The boat exits the tunnel and slowly spirals through bland scenery of cardboard trees and bushes.

A gasp escapes her mouth as he gently pulls on her arm, leading her towards him.

She blushes as he hugs her tightly to his chest.

"Hey, Haru.." Kaoru says nervously, lifting her chin up to look at him.

"What is is, Kao?" she says quietly, trying not to look into his eyes.

"How.. how do you feel about me?" he asks her nervously, his face a little red.

Haruhi's jaw drops open in shock as she quickly looks him in the eye, her cheeks dark red in color.

"I really like you, Kao.." she says, nervously.

"So, that's it.. you just like me?" he says out loud, a slight frown upon his mouth.

"Kaoru.. I've been thinking.." she says, quietly,"I don't think I just like you.. I..."

Kaoru cuts her off as he roughly places his mouth against hers.

Her heart beats in her chest as she shyly returns the kiss.

_I get to experience my first kiss with Kaoru! _

He pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and deepening his kiss.

Haruhi wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Kaoru lightly grazes her lips with his tongue and she allows him entry.

His tongue flicks over her lower lip and meets hers, flicking it gently.

She nervously flicks his tongue with hers, causing him to smile a little.

A few moments later, as the boat slowly ascends a small hill, he pulls away from the kiss, gripping her face in his hands.

"Open your eyes, Haruhi.." he says sweetly,"I love when you look at me.."

Haruhi nervously opens her eyes to find him smiling at her; his topaz eyes sparkling.

"I love you, Haru.." he says with a smile,"Is that what you were going to say? Please tell me it was.."

A smirk makes its way across Haruhi's face as she throws her arm around him and snuggles against his chest.

"It was, Kao.." she says, sighing,"I was just too nervous to tell you.. I didn't know if you felt that way, so.."

"How could I not, Haruhi?" he says, gently caressing her head,"You're the most wonderful person I've ever met.."

Haruhi smirks,"That's not true.. I'm sure Hikaru is just as wonderful."

Kaoru laughs a little,"True.. but, I'm talking about you right now, Haru.."

Haruhi sits up and stares at him, a nervous smile upon her face,"Well, then, spit it out, silly!"

"You're smart, Haru.. you're fun to hang out with.." Kaoru says with a smile,"And, you can tell me and Hiku apart."

"It's really not that hard.." Haruhi laughs, messing his hair up.

"Still.. not many people can.." Kaoru says, bracing himself as the boat begins to drop down the hill.

Haruhi quickly grips his arm and closes her eyes as the boat drops down into the water below, splashing them from head to toe.

They laugh as the boat slowly makes its way back to the beginning.

Kaoru nervously runs his hand through his hair,"So, Haruh.. does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Haruhi blushes a little, smiling up at him,"Of course, Kao!"

Kaoru quickly pecks her upon the head as the boat slowly comes to a stop in the beginning.

* * *

Hikaru sighs as he watches the boat come to a stop.

Both Kaoru and Haruhi have big smiles on their faces as he watches Kaoru jump out of the boat and help Haruhi up.

_What the hell are they so happy about?! He better not have tried anything!_

Haruhi grabs Kaoru's hand and they run to the exit, greeting Hikaru.

"How was the ride?" Hikaru says through clenched teeth.

"It was.. okay.." Haruhi says, trying not to give away anything that happened.

"Well, what're we going to ride next?!" Kaoru says, opening the exit gate for Haruhi.

"I have an idea!" Hikaru says with an evil grin.

They follow him through the crowd of carnival goers towards the huge metal coaster sitting against the sky.

Haruhi and Kaoru both nervously stare up at the roller coaster.

"Are you sure you want to ride that again, Hiku?" Kaoru says nervously,"Once was enough for me.."

"Fine, then.. me and Huru will ride together, then.." Hikaru says, warning down at Haruhi.

Haruhi blushes a little, scratching her head,"Alright.. Sounds fine by me, Hiku.."

"Hold the bears will you, brother?" Hikaru says, holding out the teddy bears for Kaoru.

Kaoru smiles, taking the bears from his brother,"Just don't break Haruhi, okay, brother?"

"I wouldn't dare!" Hikaru says with a wink, grabbing a hold of Haruhi's wrist.

_Now's my chance to ask Haruhi out..._

"Hiku, let's get a front seat if we can!" Haruhi says with a smile,"It makes the drops not so rough!"

Kaoru frowns a little as he watches Hikaru drag Haruhi into the long line for the roller coaster.

"Looks like it's gonna be a while.." he sighs, heading towards the nearest snack tent to get a bite to eat.

* * *

Haruhi nervously stands beside Hikaru, both of them surrounded by fellow riders waiting to get on the coaster.

Smack dab in the middle of the line, Hikaru sighs, stretching his arms above him,"This is taking forever..."

"Don't worry, Hiku.." Haruhi says, grabbing his hand,"At least you're stuck with me.."

A slight blush creeps into Hikaru's cheeks as he grips her hand,"True.."

The line moves a little and they stumble through the chains, moving ever closer towards the ride.

"So, Haruhi.." Hikaru says, looking down at her,"Did anything happen between you and Kaoru?"

Haruhi blushes and she quickly averts her eyes, staring down at her feet.

Taking her actions as a bad sign, he yanks his hand away from her, frowning angrily.

"Hiku.." she says, trying to grab his hand, but he shrugs her off.

"What do you want?" he barks, a evil glare in his eyes.

"Please don't be like that, Hiku.." she says, a small frown upon her lips.

Seeing her frown, he sighs a little and smirks down at her,"Alright, Haru.. I'll drop it.."

"Just stop worrying about things, Hiku.." she says, grabbing his hand again,"You get jealous too easily.."

Hikaru glares at her,"Why the hell do you even care?!"

"Because, Hikaru, I.." Haruhi begins nervously, right as the line moves.

"You what?" Hikaru barks as they move forward with the line.

Haruhi blushes as they shuffle closer to the coaster.

The line comes to a stop and, not watching as she walks, Haruhi bumps into Hikaru.

"Hey, watch it!" Hikaru barks, gripping Haruhi on both shoulders.

Haruhi blushes and nervously looks up at him,"I'm really starting to like you.."

Hikaru blushes as he stares down at her,"And, I like you.. what of it?"

Nervously swallowing a knot in her throat, Haruhi stutters,"I.. think I may love you, Hikaru.."

Hikaru's heart begins to beat fast in his chest as his jaw drops in shock.

"Are you serious?" he stutters, nervously walking with the line as it moves them within mere feet of the ride.

Haruhi stares at him nervously, moving beside him with the line.

"I think so.." Haruhi says, nervously.

Hikaru stares down at her, his eyes wide open in shock.

_I can't believe it! She actually likes me!_

They stand there in silence for a few minutes, making their way to the very front of the line.

"Looks like it's our turn.." Haruhi says, nervously, grabbing a hold of Hikaru's hand and leading him to the front of the coaster.

Haruhi jumps into the farthest seat and pulls the safety gear down over her head.

Hikaru jumps in beside her and does the same, his face bright red with nervousness.

"I.. I love you, Haru!" Hikaru stutters nervously.

Haruhi blushes and looks at Hikaru, a big smile upon her face.

"Do you mean it, Hiku?!" she says nervously,"I always thought you were just toying with me..."

"I've always liked you, Haru.." Hikaru says, nervously grabbing for her hand,"I just.. I'm bad with emotions, you know?"

Haruhi smiles at him as the roller coaster kicks into action.

_Can't this ride just be over with!? Hikaru thinks._

The coaster slowly ascends up a hill, ready to begin its terrifying ride of twists and turns.

* * *

After a minute of super speed, curly q's, and twists, the coaster comes to a slow stop.

Hikaru smiles happily as he looks at the laughing Haruhi beside him; a big smile on her face from enjoying the ride with him.

The coaster squeaks into a stand still and the safety gear lifts up allowing everyone to get off.

Haruhi nervously stands up and Hikaru helps her to the exit.

They reach the exit gate and push it open, both of them laughing from the excitement.

A small gasp escapes from Haruhi's mouth as he pushes her onto a nearby bench and presses his mouth against hers.

She nervously returns the kiss, licking his lower lip.

Hikaru smirks against her mouth and bites her lower lip in exchange, causing her to moan a little.

After a few moments of kissing, Hikaru pulls away from her and takes a seat beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She blushes a little and cuddles into his chest, closing her eyes.

Hikaru smiles down at her and gently caresses her head.

_I could get used to this.. dating them both could be really fun! Haruhi thinks as she cuddles into Hikaru more._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Although I've read the manga and seen the anime, I'm changing the timeline to make it to where the twins and Haruhi are in their senior year. It seems kinda odd to think of polygamy and sex between teens not of age. That, and, it'll help speed up things so I can get to the more juicy details.**

* * *

Kaoru arrives to find them snuggling together.

_Did something happen between them? _

_I know Hikaru really likes her.. _

"Hey, you guys! How was the ride?!" Kaoru asks, walking up to them, a slight pain in his chest.

Blushing a little, Haruhi quickly opens her eyes and sits up,"Oh, it was just as good as the last time we rode it!"

"Fine. I guess.." Hikaru says, looking away from him.

_Stupid Kaoru! he thinks._

"That's great!" Kaoru says with a semi-forced smile.

Haruhi smiles up at him and stands up, dusting herself off,"You guys want to go get something to eat?"

Hikaru frowns a little and stands up beside her, crossing his arms across his chest,"I'm not hungry."

_Hiku is always so moody.._

Haruhi frowns at him and Kaoru quickly tries to erase her frown,"How about we go to our house and have dinner together?"

A big smile flashes across Haruhi's face,"That sounds great! We should stop by the grocery store on our way to your house."

"How does that sound, Hiku?" Kaorus asks, frowning when he notices the anger and sadness on his brother's face.

"Do whatever you want.. I don't care.." Hikaru says, walking off in the direction of their limo.

Kaoru and Haruhi frown as they watch him walk angrily ahead of them.

Sighing, Kaoru wraps an arm around Haruhi and they head after him.

* * *

_I love him..._

_I really do!_

_I just wish he would quit ruining my chances with Haruhi!_

Hikaru opens the back door of the limo and practically throws himself in, slamming the door shut.

He moodily slumps into one of the seats and stares out the window, his hands clenched into fists; his heart beating angrily.

_Why am I so angry?!_

The others arrive at the limo, both of them laughing together.

Hikaru hears their laughter and looks out the window, glaring.

Seeing Kaoru with his arm around Haruhi and a slight blush in both of their faces annoys him.

_What the hell does Kaoru think he's doing?!_

He throws open the door and glares at them, anger and sadness upon his face.

Haruhi notices his expression and quickly pulls away from Kaoru,"Hiku- are you okay?"

Slight tears form in the corners of his eyes and he wipes them away, slamming himself back onto a seat.

Haruhi climbs into the limo quickly and takes a seat beside him.

He ignores her, staring out the window, trying his best not to show any emotion.

Kaoru scrambles in and shuts the limo door, commanding the driver to head to the nearest grocery store.

Frowning, Haruhi grabs Hikaru's hands into hers,"Hiku- please talk to me.."

Hikaru looks over at her and smiles a little; Haruhi smiles back at him.

_Haruhi..._

"Oh, brother.. don't be so silly.." Kaoru says, smirking at Hikaru,"I'm not stealing Haruhi from you.."

_Although, with the way he's acting, it's almost as if he knows about us.._

Haruhi and Hikaru blush a little; Hikaru trying to hide his face from both of them.

"You shouldn't tease your brother when he's down, Kao." Haruhi says, trying to hide her own blush.

"Oh, but it's so cute when he blushes." Kaoru says with a smirk,"And, so are you, Har-u-hi.."

Hikaru looks over at his brother, and glares a little when he notices Kaoru blushing.

_Does he have a thing for her?! Hikaru thinks angrily._

The three of them sit in silence, hiding their blushes from one another; looking out the window the whole way to the grocery store.

* * *

Heads turn their way as the limo stops in front of the supermarket and they get out; both the twins hop out, holding out their hands for Haruhi.

Huruhi steps out, blushing at the attention.

Hikaru shuts the door and the limo drives off to park somewhere.

Noticing the looks they're getting, Haruhi shakes a little with embarrassment.

A squeak issues forth from Haruhi's mouth as the twins wrap their arms around her waist, noticing her nervousness.

She smiles up at both of them brightly as they make their way through the doors.

_Finally! This is how things should be. Haruhi thinks._

"I'll never stop being amazed by this place!" Kaoru says, looking around.

"It's just a place to buy groceries.." Haruhi says, blushing at the weird looks the nearby shoppers give them.

"Still- it can be quite fun coming here!" Kaoru says with a smirk,"Right brother?"

Hikaru smirks a little and nods his head 'yes'.

Haruhi scrambles out of their arms and reaches for a basket.

"Let me carry that." Hikaru says, pulling it out of her hands.

Haruhi blushes a little,"Alright, then.."

The three of them travel around the grocery store, checking out all of the aisles; the twins becoming sidetracked by every little thing.

Haruhi giggles a little as she digs through some daikon radishes; Kaoru in awe over nopales.

"What are these for?" Hikaru says, poking at one.

"They're cactus leaves." Haruhi says, bagging up a radish.

"What do you use them for?" Kaoru asks, examining one.

"They have all sorts of uses." Haruhi says, taking the cactus leaf from them and setting it down,"I like to eat them filled with beef and cheese."

Both twins stick out their tongues disgusted, causing Haruhi to have another fit of giggles.

Her giggling stops as both twins approach her with evil glints in their eyes.

"We love your laugh!" Kaoru says, wrapping his arms around Haruhi and bringing his mouth closer to her ear.

"Har-u-hi.." Hikaru says, copying his brother's every move.

A big blush creeps into Haruhi's cheeks as both twins gently kiss her upon the cheeks.

Moments later, they withdraw and head off to examine something else.

Haruhi watches them, their kisses lingering and leaving her feeling tingly.

She smiles, watching them play around with squash; rubbing the places they kissed.

They call over to her and she quickly joins up with them to explain to them what a gourd is.

The three of them having fun as they make their way to the registers to pay.

Their items are placed on the conveyor and scanned within minutes.

Haruhi begins digging through her pockets for pay but is stopped by Hikaru.

"Don't be stupid." Hikaru says, grabbing her hand out of her pocket.

"We're going to pay for the food, dear." Kaoru says, handing the cashier a credit card.

The cashier eyes them funnily, then scans the card; causing Haruhi to shy away in embarrassment.

Their groceries are bagged quickly and they make their way out of the store, Haruhi still slightly embarrassed.

* * *

The limo pulls up outside of the twin's estate.

"Mother and father are away on a trip." Kaoru explains.

"So, we have the place to ourselves." Hikaru says with a smirk, causing Haruhi to blush.

They carry their groceries into the house where Haruhi is surprised to see the house completely empty- no maids or butlers anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" Haruhi says, confused, setting a bag upon the kitchen counter.

The twins step into the kitchen and smile evilly at her,"We laid them off for the night."

"You did?!" Haruhi says, shocked,"I didn't think you two would ever do that!"

"We wanted to try cooking for ourselves." Hikaru says, walking over to the counter and pulling things out of the bags.

"Can't you teach us to cook like commoners, Haru?" Kaoru says, leaning against the counter beside her and smirking.

"You two really need to stop relying on your hired help so much." Haruhi says with a sigh.

"So, that's a yes?" Hikaru says with a smile.

Haruhi smiles over at him,"Of course!"

With smiles and laughter, the three of them manage to successfully cut up veggies and beef and make a beef stew within an hour.

* * *

They had taken their bowls of stew with them into the living room and spent the night cuddling while watching horror movies.

Being the scaredy cat that she is, the twins took turns snuggling up to Haruhi through every spooky scene.

At the end of their third movie, Haruhi had thanked them both for another wonderful day.

"I wish every day could be like this." Haruhi says, as both twins cuddled up to her.

"Why can't every day be like this?" Kaoru says, licking her cheek and blushing.

"I see no reason why it can't always be like this." Hikaru blushes, throwing his arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

They cuddle for a few minutes, all three of them blushing, before Kaoru breaks the silence.

"Har-u-hi?" he says, smiling down at her.

Looking up at him, Haruhi smirks,"What is it, Kao?"

"Why don't we just live together?" Kaoru says, blushing.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi's eyes open in shock,"What?!"

"I'm serious.. I would love if we just lived together from now on." Kaoru says, shrugging.

"My father would never allow that." Haruhi says,"You know how he is."

Blushing, Hikaru speaks up,"I would kind of like if you lived with us, too."

"Of course, it doesn't have to be automatically." Kaoru says with a smirk,"I mean, it could be after school was over and whatnot."

"Yeah, but, what about college?" Haruhi says, looking from one twin to the other.

"It's not like you couldn't go to college if you lived with us." Hikaru says, rolling his eyes,"We'd just be your roommates."

_Or more than roommates if you'd like.._

"I don't know about this." Haruhi says, rubbing her chin in thought.

"What if we asked Ranka?" Kaoru says, smirking.

Haruhi quickly sits up,"No! Please don't do that!"

"Oh, why not?!" Kaoru whines, licking her cheek.

"We'll be good boys." Hikaru says, smirking at her evilly, before copying his brother.

"Ranka will most likely kill you. You know that, right?" Haruhi says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but, he wouldn't kill the boys who would do anything to protect his little girl, would he?" Kaoru says with a smirk.

Haruhi sighs,"I'll give it some thought. But, no promises, alright?"

Squeals of excitement leave the twin's mouths as they hug her tightly.

Haruhi blushes and hugs them back, her heart beating in her chest.

A moment later, she yawns which prompts them to head to bed.

* * *

Kaoru grabs Haruhi by the hand and starts pulling her towards the stairs,"You're sleeping with me, tonight."

Hikaru growls at him and grabs Haruhi's other hand,"No, Kaoru, it's my turn."

Haruhi rolls her eyes,"What happened to all of us just sleeping together?"

The brothers looks at each other and glare; both of their cheeks lightly blushing.

_I'm not sure if I want to share her anymore. _Hikaru thinks, staring down his brother.

_I love you brother, but, I love Haruhi, too. _Kaoru thinks, playfully glaring at his brother.

Haruhi growls and begins stomping up the stairs,"You two can be so annoying sometimes!"

Her annoyance brings them out of their stare down.

"Haru- wait!" Kaoru shouts after her,"We're sorry!"

The twins head up the stairs after her, both of them grabbing her by the hand and leading her the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, they head into the guest room with the big king size bed.

"I'm gonna go get my pajamas." Kaoru says, heading out of the room.

Hikaru snorts,"Pajamas?! I'll just sleep in my boxers, thank you!"

Haruhi blushes before heading out into the hall,"I'm going to go change into my sleep things. I'll be back, Hiku."

Hikaru makes his way over to the bed and begins stripping down into his boxers.

Unbeknownst to him, Haruhi walks in as he's stripping down.

* * *

Her face turns bright red and her heart jumps into her throat as she watches his boxers appear.

_I've seen him in his boxers before.. but, this just feels different._

She slowly makes her way towards the bed, trying not to appear to nervous.

Hikaru slips his pants fully off and turns on the bed, facing her.

His heart begins to beat rapidly as he notices her blushing face and the fact that she's staring at his boxers.

He quickly slips under the covers, avoiding her eyes.

"R-ready for bed?" Haruhi stutters, walking to the opposite side of the bed and sliding under the covers.

Hikaru nervously tries to respond, but is cut off as Kaoru appears in the doorway.

"No fair! I wanted to be the first person in bed with Haru!" he frowns, then sprints for the bed, jumping in between them.

"You got to be first last time!" Hikaru growls, as Kaoru slips under the covers.

"Oh yeah!" Kaoru says, then claps his hands into the air causing the lights to flick off.

"Don't 'oh yeah' me, Kaoru!" Hikaru snaps,"You always get to do everything with Haruhi first!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Haruhi barks, sitting up in bed.

"You got to tease her first, you got to ride a ride alone with her first.." Hikaru lists off, annoyed.

"..I got to kiss her first.." Kaoru says, with a smirk, completely unaware that he had just said that out loud.

A gasp escapes Haruhi's mouth and Hikaru begins shaking with anger, small tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm out of here!" Hikaru yells, getting out of bed quickly and running out of the room.

"Hikaru- come back here!" Kaoru yells, looking over at Huruhi and frowning.

"Did you really have to tell him that?!" Haruhi barks, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry, Haru!" Kaoru says, frowning,"I just enjoyed being your first kiss.. I didn't mean to say it out loud.."

Haruhi frowns at him,"Well, the damage is done, Kao."

Kaoru frowns at her as she scrambles out of bed,"Where are you going?"

"To comfort Hiku." Haruhi says, walking towards the door,"I'll be back.. _We'll _be back."

Kaoru watches her leave, his heart heavy.

_I'm sorry, Hikaru.._

* * *

Haruhi makes her way down the hallway quickly, coming up to Hikaru's bedroom door.

Her heart drops as she hears whimpering coming from his room.

"Hiku?" she says, gently knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" he cries angrily.

"I'm coming in!" Haruhi says, turning the knob and opening the door.

"Just go!" Hikaru sniffles, hugging his knees to his chest upon the bed.

"Hikaru.. please let me explain." Haruhi says gently, approaching him slowly.

"There's no need to explain." Hikaru barks,"You're dating. I knew something was going on between you two."

Haruhi blushes,"I-it's nothing like that, Hiku! Kaoru simply kissed me during that boat ride."

"And, you kissed him back!" Hikaru says, sniffling.

"I couldn't very well not." Haruhi says, frowning,"I love you both so much!"

"So, you telling me you love me wasn't anything special?" Hikaru frowns, avoiding her gaze.

"That's not true, Hiku, and you know it!" Haruhi yells, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Alright, fine, you love us.. you love me.. but not in the way I want it to be." Hikaru says, frowning.

"Hiku- please don't be like this." Haruhi says, taking a seat beside him,"You know I love you. I want to be with you forever."

Hikaru sniffles a little and looks up at her,"What about Kaoru? Are you going to kiss him again?"

"I didn't willingly kiss him first, Hiku." Haruhi says, grasping his hand.

Hikaru smirks a little at her before leaning in to gently kiss her.

A smile makes its way onto Haruhi's mouth as she presses her lips to his.

Blushing, Hikaru pushes her back onto the bed and begins kissing her more fiercely.

Haruhi blushes as his hand slowly makes its way underneath her pajama top.

"I'm sorry, Hiku." she says in between kisses.

Hikaru smirks down at her as his hand comes into contact with her small; perky left breast.

A gasp escapes her mouth as he lightly pinches the nipple between his thumb and forefinger causing it to harden.

Hikaru bites her lip as her begins massaging the other breast, causing her to moan against his mouth.

Her heart beating fast, Haruhi nervously lifts her shirt over her head.

Hikaru stares down at her lustfully, before reaching his head down to begin flicking her nipple with his tongue.

Haruhi arches her back and grips his hair as he begins to reach between her legs.

Her breath catches in her throat as he slowly strokes the area between her legs, causing it to moisten.

Moans escape Hikaru's mouth as Haruhi nervously touches the tent in his boxers.

"I.. I think we should be getting back, soon.." Haruhi stutters nervously as Hikaru begins playing with the edge of her panties.

"Don't worry, Har-u-hi.." Hikaru says, teasingly as he slowly slips his hand into her panties.

"Hiku- I'm not ready for this!" she says quickly, sitting up.

Hikaru frowns at her,"Sorry, Haru.. I never meant to force you into anything."

"You didn't force me. Things are just moving kinda fast." Haruhi says, blushing.

Hikaru blushes down at her and quickly grabs her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." he says quietly, hugging her into his chest.

"It's alright, Hiku." Haruhi says, smiling up at him,"If it makes you happy, you were the first to play with my breasts."

Both of them blush brightly as Hikaru bends down and gently kisses her upon the forehead.

Haruhi pulls away and throws on her shirt,"Let's head back."

With a smile, Hikaru grabs her hand and they head out of the room.

* * *

"There you two are!" Kaoru says with a smile as they enter the room.

"What do you say to your brother, Kao?" Haruhi says, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Sor-ry!" Kaoru says with a smirk.

At that, Hikaru takes a seat beside him and they hug each other.

Haruhi blushes as she watches them hug, loving the idea of the brotherly love act.

Kaoru pulls away from the hug and smirks at Haruhi,"Care to join us, Har-u-hi?!"

With a blush, Haruhi moves closer to them and they pull her into the hug.

"Sorry, Kaoru, for snapping at you." Hikaru says quietly.

"Sorry, Hikaru, for taking Haruhi's first kiss." Kaoru says with a smirk.

They look over at Haruhi who shrugs,"I don't have anything to apologize for!"

With a laugh, they push her back onto the bed and cuddle her between them.

The three of them sleeping in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi awakens feeling refreshed, having remembered the events of the previous day.

A smile spreads across her face as she spies the handsome faces of the twins laying upon each of her shoulders.

"Good morning, Ha-ru-hi..." comes the quiet voice of Hikaru on her right.

She turns her head and smiles at him, both of them with slight blushes upon their cheeks.

"Good Morning!" she says, before gasping as he gently pecks her upon the lips.

"Morning, Haru.."comes the cheerfully quiet voice of Kaoru on her left.

She turns to face him and blushes as he gently kisses her upon the forehead.

"Morning, Kao!" Haruhi says with a smile.

"How'd you sleep, Ha-ru-hi?!" the twins say together; both of them smiling at her.

Haruhi blushes,"I slept wonderfully! You both should know by now that I hate sleeping alone.."

"Well, don't worry about that!" Kaoru says, messing up her hair.

"We'll never not sleep with you!" Hikaru says with a blush,"That's a promise!"

Haruhi smiles at them both,"...I love you guys.."

The twin's faces both turn bright red.

A giggle escapes Haruhi's mouth as the twins cuddle her tightly between them.

Haruhi's heart flutters as she closes her eyes and enjoys their affection.

_Oh, Hiku.._

_Kaoru.._

_I hope you two really know how much I love you!_

"Haru? Are you okay?" Hikaru says, leaning up to look at her.

"Your heart is beating fast!" Kaoru says, looking up at her nervously.

"Huh?!" Haruhi says, opening her eyes.

A big smile spreads across her face as she notices the faces of her loves looking at her worriedly.

"What's there to be worried about, you two?" she says with a smile,"I'm just content with how wonderful life is with you two!"

The twins both avert their faces, both of their hearts nervously beating in their chests.

_Haru! Kaoru thinks._

_I really like her! Hikaru thinks nervously._

"So.. do we have anything planned for today?" Haruhi asks with a big smile.

Hikaru frowns a little and looks over at his brother.

Kaoru shrugs,"We haven't planned anything that I know of.."

"What say we go make ourselves some breakfast?" Haruhi says with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Kaoru says, jumping out of bed,"I'll go get dressed!"

With that, he's gone from the room.

* * *

"Hey, Haru.." Hikaru says, sitting up in bed.

Haruhi sits up beside him,"What is it, Hiku?"

Hikaru nervously clears his throat,"What would you say if..."

"If what, Hiku?" Haruhi says, confused, noticing the sweat upon his brow.

"..if I said I'd feel.. upset if you didn't live with us?" Hikaru says quietly.

"Hikaru- I said I'd think about it!" Haruhi says, glaring at him,"Don't be so selfish!"

Hikaru frowns,"Sorry..."

Noticing the sadness on his face, Haruhi sighs,"If it's any consolation, after yesterday's events, my decision has been made easier..."

Hikaru's face lights up and he throws his arms around her, pushing her backwards onto the bed.

Haruhi blushes brightly as he shoves his mouth upon hers.

She nervously returns the kiss, closing her eyes as he flicks his tongue between her lips.

Her heart beats fast as his hands make their way down her body and onto her sides; squeezing her hips lustfully.

Hikaru moans against her mouth as his boxers begin tightening.

Feeling the hardening bulge against her thigh, Haruhi gasps nervously, causing Hikaru to become embarrassed.

"I-I should get dressed!" he says, quickly pulling away from her and jumping out of bed.

"Hikaru- don't be embarrassed!" she says quickly, sitting up.

"It's okay, Haru- I'll see you downstairs!" he says quickly, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Haruhi sighs as she crawls out of bed to grab her backpack out of the guest room closet.

She pulls out a light purple sundress and throws it on.

Ever since her feelings for the twins had begun changing, she started dressing more girly.

Twirling a little, she examines herself in the full length mirror upon the wall.

"If only I looked more like a girl.." she sighs, noticing her short hair and lack of breasts,"Perhaps things wouldn't be so complicated with the twins."

"You shouldn't say things like that about yourself." comes the voice of Kaoru, causing her to jump a little.

"Kao- you should knock before coming in!" she says nervously, blushing a little.

"Hey- you left the door open while getting dressed." Kaoru says with a smirk,"I couldn't help but look!"

Haruhi looks at him shocked, hiding her embarrassment behind her hands.

"Don't worry, Haru- I happen to think you have a lovely body." Kaoru says, shutting the door and taking a few steps into the room.

"You can't possibly mean that." Haruhi says with a frown,"I look nothing like a girl.."

Kaoru takes a stand in front of her and lifts her chin up to have her face him,"And, yet, my brother and I fell for you."

Haruhi blushes as he lowers his head and gently kisses her upon the lips.

She nervously returns the kiss, gasping against his mouth as he picks her up in his arms and carries her over to the bed.

He sets her down upon the end of the bed and pushes her backwards, crawling on top of her.

Haruhi's heart beats in her chest as Kaoru slowly kisses her from her lips and down her neck to her breasts.

She closes her eyes nervously as his hands make their way to the bottom of her dress.

"Are you okay, Haru?" he asks her, frowning.

Haruhi nervously opens her eyes,"Huh?"

"Well, you're closing your eyes.." Kaoru says, removing his hands,"If you want, we can wait.."

"Oh.. um.. don't worry, Kao." Haruhi stutters,"I just don't like the way I look."

Kaoru smiles at her,"I think I can change your mind."

Haruhi's blush deepens as Kaoru lifts her dress up her body and over her head.

She shakes with nervousness as he eyes her, his heart beating fast in his chest.

"You're so beautiful, Haru.." Kaoru says, gently caressing her cheek.

Haruhi smiles nervously at him, her body shaking as he gently runs his hands down her stomach.

A gasp escapes her mouth as he bends down and takes one of her breasts into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue.

He slowly kisses his way down her stomach, stopping at her panties.

"Kao.." Haruhi squeaks, looking down at him.

He lifts his head to look at her,"What is it, Haru?"

"Should we be doing this?" she asks him quietly.

"I want to do this, Haru." Kaoru says with a smirk,"I want you to feel beautiful."

His words take her breath away as he quickly makes do with her panties, pulling them down her legs and throwing them upon the ground.

She nervously grips his head as he kisses her thighs before slowly bringing his mouth down to her opening.

Her eyes widen with surprise and pleasure as he begins licking her clitoris, causing her to become moist.

The grip on his hair tightens as he enters his index finger into her vagina.

Haruhi's body shakes as he slowly adds his middle finger before thrusting his fingers in and out of her slowly.

"Ka..Kao.." she moans, closing her eyes and gripping his head.

A big smirk makes its way upon Kaoru's face as he continues fingering her.

"How are you feeling, Haru?" he says with a smirk.

Small intakes of breath answer him as he quickens his pace.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi moans as he thrusts his fingers into her one more time, throwing her over the edge.

Kaoru watches her chest rise and fall with every breath as she slowly comes down from her high, a big smirk on his face.

Haruhi opens her eyes and smiles nervously at him,"Thank you, Kao.."

"For what?" For showing you how beautiful you are?" Kaoru says, gently removing his fingers.

Haruhi blushes as he leans over her; staring down at her with his beautiful hazel eyes that she had come to love.

"Why'd you do this, Kao?" she asks him quietly.

Kaoru frowns,"I hate hearing you put yourself down."

A big smile brightens Haruhi's face as she carefully reaches down to touch the tent in his trousers.

Kaoru intakes his breath at her touch,"You don't have to if you don't want to, Haru.."

"I want to.." Haruhi stutters, unzipping his pants.

Kaoru helps her remove his member as he nervously takes a seat beside her upon the bed.

Haruhi gasps as she gently touches the shaft, causing a moan to escape his throat.

She runs her hands up and down his member, eyeing it in awe.

"Do you want me to show you?" Kaoru says lustfully.

Haruhi looks up at him with a blush upon her face and nods her head 'yes'.

Kaoru grasps her hands around his members,"Now, jerk them up and down.."

She does as he says, causing small moans to escape his throat.

He lays his head back against the bed and closes his eyes, enjoying her every touch.

A gasp escapes his mouth as Haruhi flicks the tip of his member with her tongue.

"Haru.." he moans, looking down at her.

Haruhi smiles at him before slowly lowering her mouth over the tip of his shaft.

Kaoru grips the bed as she moves him in and out of her mouth.

Moments later, a guttural moan escapes his throat as she removes her mouth.

Haruhi blushes as she watches him come, looking up to see the satisfied smile upon his face.

She sits in silence, allowing him to come down from his high, watching his every move.

"Thank you, Haru." Kaoru says with a blush, slowly wiping himself off with the blanket before zipping his trousers back up.

Kaoru sits up and Haruhi takes a seat beside him.

"How are you feeling, Haru?" he asks her with a smirk.

"I.. I never thought I would feel.. pretty.." she responds nervously.

Karou smiles brightly at her before leaning in for a kiss.

Haruhi returns the kiss with a smile.

"I think we should head down for some breakfast." she says, pulling out of the kiss.

Kaoru smiles softly at her,"I love you, Haru.."

Haruhi blushes,"...let's go..."

She quickly throws her clothing back on before grasping his hand and heading out the room.

* * *

They make their way downstairs and into the kitchen where a delicious smell fills their noses.

"Hikaru?" they says confused, looking at each other.

There, standing at the stove, is a somewhat frustrated Hikaru making perfectly scrambled eggs.

"Oh, Hiku- you're cooking!" Haruhi says, rushing over to stand beside him.

Hikaru frowns a little as he pulls the pan off of the heat,"Yeah, what of it?!"

"I'm just happy to see you cooking!" Haruhi says with a smile.

"What took you guys so long?" Hikaru barks.

Haruhi frowns and looks toward Kaoru.

"I was cleaning up the room while Haruhi took a bath." Kaoru says calmly.

Hikaru rolls his eyes,"Yeah, well, breakfast is done.."

"Thank you, Hiku!" Haruhi says with a smile before reaching up and kissing him upon the cheek.

Hikaru blushes as he sets the pan upon the table,"I made us some toast, eggs, and bacon."

"It looks delicious!" Haruhi says, taking a seat at the table.

"Thanks, Hika!" Kaoru says, smiling over at his blushing brother.

"..Don't mention it.." Hikaru says nervously, taking a seat beside Haruhi.

Kaoru takes a bite of the eggs and smirks,"Looks like Haru's cooking has rubbed off on you, brother! These are delicious."

Hikaru glares at him from across the table before biting into a piece of toast.

"This food is delicious, Hiku!" Haruhi says, pecking him upon the cheek.

Kaoru frowns a little as his brother nervously rubs his cheek.

Hikaru notices his brother and frowns before they both avert their eyes.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Haruhi asks, taking a bite of bacon.

"How about a movie?" Kaoru shrugs, finishing up his eggs.

"We haven't seen a movie, yet!" Haruhi says with a smile,"How does that sound, Hiku?"

"If it's with you, then it sounds great, Haru." Hikaru says with a smirk.

"Alright- that settles it! To the movies we will go after breakfast!" Harui says with a bright smile, causing both twins to smile.

* * *

After their food is eaten and the dishes are done, they head out to the movie.

Their limo pulling in front of the theater causes heads to turn, as usual, as they get out.

"What kind of movie are you interested in, Haru?" Kaoru asks, as the three of them head in together.

"I've always liked comedies." Haruhi says, smirking up from between the twins.

"As long as it's not a dumb romance movie, I'm fine.." Hikaru growls, causing Haruhi to laugh a little.

Hikaru blushes as he looks down at her and she smiles back at him.

Haruhi chooses the first comedy movie they see; a romantic comedy about a lawyer and a prince from a foreign country.

Kaoru buys the tickets and head into the theater to get their seats and wait for the movie.

* * *

"Let's sit in the middle rows!" Haruhi says, dragging the boys with her,"It's the best spot in a theater."

Haruhi takes a seat and the twins sit on either side of her.

"So, Haru.." Kaoru says, wrapping his arm around her,"Have you given us some thought?"

"Us?" Hikaru says, glaring at Kaoru.

Kaoru winks at his brother.

"What do you mean by us?" Haruhi asks him, confused.

"I mean- have you given any thought to us all living together?" Kaoru says with a smirk,"Sheesh, Hiku- calm down.."

Hikaru crosses his arms,"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, I do enjoy being with you guys.." Haruhi says out loud, causing both twins to smirk.

"And?" Kaoru says, smirking evilly at her.

"I don't really think I'd have a problem with it..." Haruhi says,"I'm not sure about Ranka though.."

Kaoru and Hikaru cut her off as they throw their arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Haruhi blushes a little as both twins kiss her upon the cheeks.

"Who gives a care what Ranka thinks!" Hikaru says, bringing her mouth to his and kissing her.

Kaoru frowns as he watches his brother kiss Haruhi; his frown deepening as he notices her blush.

_Hikaru.. _

_Haru..._

Haruhi gasps and Hikaru angrily glares at his brother as Kaoru pulls Haruhi towards him and kisses her deeply upon the mouth.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Hikaru growls, getting up from his seat.

Haruhi sighs, pulling away from Kaoru,"Come back quickly, Hiku- the movie will start soon!"

* * *

Frowning a little, she sinks in her chair, thinking about Hikaru.

"Don't worry about Hika.. he'll eventually get over it." Kaoru says, messing up her hair.

"I know.. I just really hate seeing him hurt." Haruhi frowns, small tears in her eyes.

Noticing the sadness upon her face, Kaoru pulls her into a hug.

"You really like my brother, don't you, Haruhi?" he says, rubbing her head.

Haruhi nods her head 'yes',"You know I love you both so much.. you mean the world to me!"

Kaoru blushes and gently kisses the top of her head.

"Don't worry so much, Haru." Kaoru says softly,"We'll never leave you.."

Haruhi smiles up at him a little; the lights in the theater dimming as the trailers begin to play.

"Thanks, Kao.." Haruhi says, sitting up in her chair and holding his hand as they watch a trailer for a kid's movie about fish.

* * *

Hikaru shows up halfway through the last commercial, a look of anger upon his face.

He shoves himself into the seat beside Haruhi and frowns, watching the trailer with little interest.

"Hika?" she whispers quietly, frowning a little.

"What?" Hikaru barks at her, not looking her direction.

"I'm sorry if we upset you.." Haruhi says, rubbing his arm.

'Yeah, whatever..." Hikaru frowns, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

Haruhi sighs,"Hika- please don't be angry. I can't stand when you're angry at me."

Hikaru turns to face her and frowns as he notices how upset she is.

"Fine..." he says, sighing.

Haruhi smiles at him; gently reaching up to kiss him softly upon the lips.

Hikaru wraps his hands around her head and kisses her back forcefully, causing her to blush.

Kaoru frowns a little, trying his hardest to concentrate on the movie rather than his brother and Haruhi.

_I'm happy that Hikaru is happy..._

_I'm happy Haruhi is happy.._

_I just wish Haruhi was happy with me and only me.._

_But, I don't want to upset my brother..._

Kaoru sighs, trying not to let his brother's affections for Haruhi upset him.

* * *

Haruhi nervously pulls away from the kiss and lays her head upon Hikaru's chest as the movie begins.

She smiles over at Kaoru and he returns the smile.

Grabbing his hand, she kisses it gently.

"I love you, Kao." she mouths at him.

"Love you, too." he mouths back with a smirk.

* * *

The movie ends with both Kaoru and Hikaru having fallen asleep on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Hey! The movie is over, you two!" she says, pecking them both upon the heads.

The twins awaken, both of them blushing at the fact that they're laying on Haruhi's breasts.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Kaoru says with a smirk, sitting up and pecking her on the cheek; causing her to blush.

"It was a dumb romance movie.." Hikaru says with a frown.

Haruhi smirks at him,"It was okay.."

"Well, at least you liked it." Hikaru says, pecking her upon the forehead; deepening her blush.

"I'd have loved it more if you had both watched it with me." she says with a frown,"How about you two pick the movie next time?!"

The twins agree and stand up, stretching.

Both offer her their hands and she takes them with a smile, standing up from her seat.

* * *

"Hey.." she says, cuddled between both twins as they head out of the theater.

"What is it, Haru?" Kaoru asks her, looking down.

"I thought about what you guys said.." she says looking from Kaoru to Hikaru,"I'd love to live with you guys!"

Both twins blush bright red.

"What about Ranka?" Hikaru asks her with a frown.

"Well, my dad will just have to deal with it." Haruhi says with a smirk.

The twins pulls her into a hug, giddy about their future with Haruhi.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**I am somewhat changing the story from the Manga/Anime- When Haruhi went to study abroad, she left everyone behind instead of them following her like in the manga. After a year of studying abroad, she came back to go to school their Junior year at Ouran. **

* * *

_That night at the theater had marked the end of their summer._

_They had spent the rest of the day shopping and enjoying another movie together; the twins constantly fighting over Haruhi._

_The three of them had returned to the Hitachiin mansion for the night not long after the last movie. _

_Senior year was about to begin the next day.._

_Having had so much fun, they completely forgot about it._

_So, when Haruhi's cell phone alarm went off signaling to get a good night's sleep for the first day of senior year, Hikaru panicked. _

_The very thought that they had a year left before school was over caused him to be nervous._

_While Haruhi had agreed after the movie to live with them, what's to say she wouldn't change her mind once high school was over?_

_She had law school to attend to; being a lawyer like her mother has been her main goal in life._

_Just because he had declared his love for her doesn't mean she'd be willing to include him or his brother in her future._

_He had retreated to his room as soon as they stepped foot into the mansion; thoughts of Haruhi leaving causing him to become depressed._

_She had left him and his brother once to study abroad._

_The one year she was gone had driven them crazy. _

_He couldn't stand the thought of her possibly leaving for years. _

* * *

"He's really excited for school, huh?" Haruhi says, watching him run up the stairs.

Kaoru shrugs,watching his brother leave.

_Hikaru..._

"Shall we go make ourselves some dinner, then?" Kaoru asks Haruhi.

Haruhi nods her head 'yes', following him into the kitchen.

* * *

"You know, Kao- you two never told me what your plans are for after school." Haruhi says, digging around their overly-full fridge for ideas.

"Me and Hika were thinking of helping run our mother's clothing company." Kaoru says with a smirk, grabbing out a pot and pan from the cupboard above him.

"Count me out as a model!" Haruhi laughs, taking out some butter and vegetables from the fridge.

"We're going to make you our number one model whether you like it or not, Ha-ru-hi." Kaoru says, sticking his tongue out at her.

Haruhi spoons some butter into the frying pan Kaoru had placed on the oven and turns the heat to medium-high.

"That's if I have the time.." Haruhi says, watching the butter heat up and slowly melt.

Kaoru frowns at her as he removes some plates from the cupboard.

"What do you mean?" he says, setting them upon the counter.

"You know I'm going to law school." Haruhi says, shaking the pan a little to coat it with butter.

"What of it?" Kaoru says, crossing his arms,"It's not like you can't hang out with us when you go to law school."

Haruhi sighs, taking the pan off the heat, and looks up at him,"You know that being a lawyer can get pretty time consuming."

"I don't understand, Haru." Kaoru says,"We can be fashion designers and still have time to see you, but you can't?"

Haruhi glares at him,"You know this is important to me."

"I thought we were important to you, too, Haruhi." Kaoru says with a frown,"We told you we'd never leave you- we can have jobs and still be with you."

Haruhi growls a little as she sets the vegetables upon the cutting board on the counter.

"Aren't you happy I get to make my dream come true?!" Haruhi growls, chopping up some potatoes.

Karou takes a stand behind her and places both hands upon her shoulders.

"We've been nothing but happy with, and for, you, Haruhi.." he whispers into her ear.

Haruhi blushes and nervously sets the knife upon the cutting board.

Her heart beat starts to get faster as Kaoru brings his mouth to her neck and begins trailing kisses down it.

"K-Kaoru.." she stutters quietly.

"Listen, Haruhi." Kaoru says, brushing her ear with his mouth,"Me and Hikaru don't want to lose you. You've become part of our world.. we can't just let you go."

Haruhi frowns a little at the hurt in his voice and sighs.

"I love you." Kaoru says, kissing her upon the cheek,"Hikaru loves you."

Haruhi turns to face him, looking up into his eyes,"I never said anything about leaving-"

Kaoru cuts her off by shoving his mouth upon hers, kissing her roughly.

Haruhi wraps her arms around him and kisses him back just as hard.

A frown makes its way upon her face as Kaoru pulls away from her a few moments later.

"What's wrong?" she asks him sadly.

"Please just think about what I've said, Haru." Kaoru sighs before leaving the kitchen.

Haruhi frowns, watching him leave the kitchen.

"I never said I was leaving.." she says sadly as she continues cutting up the vegetables on the counter.

* * *

Kaoru makes his way up the stairs, sighing as he goes.

_"I love that girl. But, I'll never understand how she can be so dense sometimes."_

He continues climbing the steps and whistling as he goes.

* * *

Hikaru sits upon his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Small tears crowd the corners of his eyes as he closes his eyes and lays his head upon his knees.

"_Why am I like this? Why do I care so much about her?!"_

_"Damn it!"_

A knock resounds through his room.

"Go away!" Hikaru snaps, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Ignoring his words, Kaoru turns the handle and pushes open the door.

"What do you want?!" Hikaru growls, trying to hide his face from his brother.

Kaoru notices the sadness in his voice and sighs, taking a seat beside his brother.

"You really like Haruhi a lot, huh?" he says, trying to catch his brother's eyes.

Hikaru sniffs a little and rolls his eyes,"I don't want to talk about it."

"I've talked to her, Hikaru." Kaoru says,"I'm afraid of her leaving, too."

Hikaru glares at his brother,"Like it matters. Nothing we say or do will keep her from eventually leaving us to pursue her career."

Kaoru frowns a little,"Don't think like that.."

"But, you know it's true!" Hikaru yells, tears beginning to run down his cheeks,"Remember when she studied abroad?!"

"She returned to us, Hika.." Kaoru says, confused.

"Yeah, but only cause she had to." Hikaru yells,"If she could have stayed, I know she would have!"

Kaoru grabs his brother into a hug as Hikaru breaks down crying.

Running a hand up and down his brother's back, Kaoru sighs; small tears forming in his eyes, too.

_"I hate to admit it, Hika.. but I think you're right.."_

* * *

Haruhi finishes up with the vegetables and lets them simmer in a beef broth.

Wiping her hands off on her apron, she begins setting out the plates.

Kaoru's words run through her head.

She never recalled saying she was going to leave, so what had Kaoru been talking about?

Placing forks on the plates, she digs around the pantry for some bread.

As she reaches for a loaf of sourdough bread, which falls down and hits her upon the head, a thought comes to mind.

She had gone to study abroad in the U.S., leaving behind all of the host club members.

"Could they be thinking about that?" she thinks out loud, setting the bread upon the counter beside the cutting board.

Sighing, she quickly slices up the bread,"I knew I messed up when I left.."

Placing slices of bread on each of the plates, she begins thinking about back then:

* * *

_It had been their sophomore year when she had left to study abroad for a year in Boston. _

_The whole Host Club seemed upset by the announcement she had made near the end of her freshman year._

_Tamaki had burst into tears at her feet begging her not to leave._

_She felt bad seeing sempai cry, but she really wanted to study abroad._

_Kyoya seemed angry because her debt hadn't been fully paid off and kept coughing every time she said she was leaving and that was that._

_She knew that she shouldn't be leaving with unpaid debt, but she swore to him she would return. _

_With a slight smirk, he agreed that she would continue working for the host club once she returned in order to pay off the debt._

_Honey and Takashi seemed slightly sad but were happy for her; hunny giving her a big hug._

_Making the announcements to the other members was easy. _

_Telling the twins, however, had caused her a lot of stress. _

_They had become her good friends and she didn't want to upset them._

_So, she waited until the music room was empty and had Takashi send the twins up to see her._

_Looks of mischief and happiness played upon their faces when they entered the room._

_Noticing her pacing around nervously, however, had wiped the smiles from their faces._

_"What's up?" they said in sync._

_ Haruhi nervously chewed upon her thumb nail,"The others haven't told you, have they?"_

_Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other in confusion and then back at her,"No?"_

_Haruhi sighed,"I really didn't want to have to tell you this. I'm so nervous just being here."_

_"What's there to be nervous about?" Karou said with a smirk, walking over to her._

_Hikaru followed his brother as they surrounded her with their arms._

_Gulping a little; her heart beating in her chest, Haruhi blurted out her news,"I'm going to America to study abroad for a year!"_

_Gasps had escaped both of their mouths and Hikaru had quickly retreated his arms._

_Small tears formed in Haruhi's eyes as she noticed the looks upon their faces. _

_Kaoru was frowning at her and had tightened his grip around her._

_Hikaru was glaring at her with tears in his eyes, slowly retreating towards the door to the music room._

_"Hika- wait!" she said, pulling away from Kaoru and running towards him._

_"You're leaving us?!" Hikaru choked out, sadness in his eyes._

_Unable to look him in the eyes, Haruhi had grabbed his hand, pleading with him to stay and talk to her. _

_Hikaru had pushed her away and ran out the door._

_Haruhi felt like crying as she stared at the doorway where Hikaru had just been._

_"He gets upset so easily.." she said sadly, staring at the door._

_Kaoru walked up behind her and hugged her around the chest,"Don't mind him.. we're just upset to see you go."_

_"It's only for a year, though." Haruhi said, turning to face him._

_Kaoru smirked,"I know.. but, you know how Hikaru is.."_

_Haruhi sighed and gave Kaoru a hug before they exited the music room to go looking for Hikaru._

_They had found him outside sitting on the bench beside the garden fountain. _

_He had been sulking, his eyes bloodshot from crying. _

_They approached him and he pretended as if they weren't there, causing Haruhi to become angry._

_"Look at me and listen, damn it!" she had yelled, grabbing a hold of his arm._

_"What?!" he barked, glaring up at her._

_"Hikaru- I'm only going to be gone for a year.. I never meant to upset you." Haruhi said, taking a seat beside him._

_"Like you care! You're leaving us.." Hikaru said, crossing his arms across his chest._

_"Hika- Haruhi is just furthering her education." Kaoru said, resting a hand on his shoulder,"She'll be back before you know it, right Haru?"_

_Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes,"You're my best friends, Hikaru.. I would never leave you guys for long."_

_Hikaru had sighed and turned to face her,"Do whatever you want.. our feelings don't matter.. but, you had better come back!"_

_Haruhi smiled at him and threw her arms around him, causing him to blush. _

_Happy with them making up somewhat, Kaoru joined in on the hug; all three of them blushing._

_They had hung out for the rest of the school year and Haruhi had begun staying over at their place once a week during the summer._

_When the time came for her to leave, the twins had possessively walked her through the airport and stayed with her until she got on the plane._

_Unable to get service on the cellphone the twins had bought for her, she had to resort to making one phone call every month for the year she was there._

_The lack of phone calls or news about Haruhi's well being had worried the twins; Hikaru was on the verge of going to America and taking her back home._

_Haruhi, however, was having a fun time studying abroad despite how much she missed the twins and the Host club members._

_Her professors had even asked her if she'd consider staying for another year._

_This new turn of events had torn Haruhi in two as she considered broadening her education or going back home to be with the twins and the others._

_Studying abroad, away from the others, had begun to make her realize just how much she had come to like the twins._

_At the same time, as it reached the seven month mark of Haruhi having been gone, Hikaru started getting frustrated._

_His feeling for Haruhi had begun to really hit him in the heart as he realized just how much he really liked her._

_He spent his time either moping or getting angry; his grades had even gone down slightly._

_Kaoru tried his best to comfort his brother, but he also housed feelings for Haruhi which caused him pain, too._

_He, however, continued on like his old self; only moping when someone bought up the topic of Haruhi._

_The Host Club's income lowered that year as they realized how much everyone loved and needed Haruhi._

_At the behest of Tamaki, everyone got together and wrote a long letter telling Haruhi how much they missed her and hoped that she was having a good time._

_Kaoru had written her a separate letter in hopes that his words would be more convincing. _

_When the letters had arrived in her dorm room, Haruhi had actually wept as she read them; the love people had for her filling her with warmth._

_Kaoru had written her the same type of letter as the others, however, his had actually mentioned the possibility of him and his brother being in love with her._

_At the words "I think we may be in love with you, Haru." her heart beat rapidly; a feeling she had never experienced before._

_Blushing, she read and re-read the letter, shocked by the fact that the twins are in love with her._

_Having never been in love, she kissed the letter and thanked Kaoru for making her decision for her._

_Despite wanting to stay in the U.S., the thought of her best friends loving her was enough to make her want to return home._

_When she arrived at the airport, a huge crowd was there to greet her; the Host Club ecstatic to see her; Kyoya surprisingly smiling._

_And, standing in front of everyone, with mischievous smiles on their faces, were the twins._

_Her heart had fluttered at the sight of them, causing her to blush as she made her way up to them._

_"I'm back!" she had said happily, her hear beating against her rib cage._

_Kaoru smiled brightly and grabbed her into a hug; Hikaru copying him with a blush to his cheeks._

_"Welcome home, Ha-ru-hi!" Kaoru and Hikaru said in sync. _

_A gasp had escaped her mouth as both boys had gently kissed her upon the head._

_She meant to say something to them but was cut off as the rest of the group ran up to greet her._

_That night, the twins drove her back home in silence._

_A tension had formed between the three of them as they sat there._

_Having admitted their feelings to her, the twins were nervous to talk to her. _

_Haruhi had broken the silence by simply saying,"It's nice to be home!"_

_She had given them both pecks upon the cheeks before exiting the limo._

_From then on, she had silently vowed to hang around the twins as much as she could._

* * *

Haruhi smiles as she spoons rice and veggies onto each plate.

Now that they both admitted their feelings to her, she couldn't help but feel happy that she hadn't stayed in America.

"Dinner's ready!" she calls out, washing the dishes in the sink, awaiting their arrival.

A few minutes later, after finishing up washing the last plate, she takes note that the twins still haven't come downstairs to eat.

She sighs as she notices the food cooling down and calls for them one more time.

A minute later, neither twin shows up.

Removing her apron and washing gloves, she heads out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Hika?" she calls out, walking the first few steps.

No response or sounds of movement from upstairs.

"Kao?!" she calls out, heading up towards the top of the stairs.

Still no response.

Frustrated, she reaches the top of the stairs and heads down the hallway towards their bedrooms.

Soft whispers reach her ear and she quietly stands outside of Hikaru's door listening.

* * *

"If nothing else, Hikaru, we still have a whole school year before we have to worry about her leaving for college." Kaoru says.

"So?!" Hikaru barks,"It won't change things.. I'll keep thinking about her leaving. I won't be able to be happy around her if I know all she'll do is leave."

Kaoru sighs,"Can you at least pretend to be happy?"

Hikaru rolls his eyes,"I'll pretend. Not like it's going to do any good."

"You're hopeless!" Kaoru growls, standing up from the bed.

Hikaru throws a pillow at him,"So, you're telling me you'll be just fine with her being here and then a year from now, if she chooses to leave, then oh well?!"

"I never said that, Hikaru." Kaoru says,"You can't mope around like you did when she was gone. We've got to finish this year so we can graduate."

"Yeah, yeah.." Hikaru grumbles, getting up off of the bed,"What're you going to do if she chooses to leave after graduation?"

"We'll worry about it then, Hikaru." Kaoru says,"Until then, let's go have dinner and just enjoy the rest of our night. School's tomorrow!"

"Ugh! Don't remind me.." Hikaru says, rubbing his eyes.

Kaoru laughs a little and heads towards the door, pulling it open.

A slight smirk spreads across his face as he catches Haruhi in the act.

* * *

"Why, hello, Ha-ru-hi!" he says, laughing.

Haruhi nervously pretends as if she wasn't listening in,"Dinner's ready!"

"Is it, now?! "Kaoru says, smirking at her.

"What're you two talking about?" Haruhi asks nervously, noticing the redness in Hikaru's eyes.

"Nothing." Hikaru barks.

Kaoru sighs at his brother's attitude,"We're talking about our future."

"Oh, really?" Haruhi says, interested.

"Will you shut up?!" Hikaru growls at Kaoru.

"Things won't change if you don't talk, Hikaru." Kaoru says, inviting Haruhi in and closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asks, confused.

"We were talking about you." Kaoru says nervously.

"You were talking about me?" Haruhi says, blushing.

Hikaru rolls his eyes,"Didn't he just say that?!"

"Knock if off, Hika!" Kaoru snaps.

Hikaru growls a little and takes a seat upon the bed.

"Haruhi- are you planning on leaving town after school is over?" Kaoru asks her, sitting beside his brother.

"The college my mother went to is here in town." she says,"Why do you ask?"

"Because we're afraid you're going to leave us again." Hikaru says quietly.

"Why would I leave?" Haruhi asks him,"There's nowhere else I need to go."

"So, if that school in America just happens to call you one day and invite you back, you're telling me you'd stay here?" Hikaru growls.

Haruhi frowns a little as she notices the anger and sadness in Hikaru's eyes,"Of course! Why are you being like this Hika?"

"Do you know how much I hated you being gone?!" Hikaru yells at her, turning to face the other side of the room.

Haruhi looks at Kaoru sadly and Kaoru frowns at her,"We really missed you while you were gone."

"I know that- you told me in your letter and you've told me every day since." Haruhi says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it was more than just missing you!" Hikaru yells, not turning to face them.

"Hikaru.." Haruhi says, looking over at him sadly.

"You know how I told you about our feelings in the letter right?" Kaoru says and Haruhi nods her head 'yes'.

"Well, it was more than just missing you." Kaoru says, blushing.

"We were worried about you, stupid!" Hikaru yells, turning around,"You hardly called us!"

"I didn't get service, remember?!" Haruhi yells back at him.

"I thought you weren't coming back!" Hikaru yelled.

"Enough, Hika!" Kaoru shouts,"Haruhi- you leaving us like that made us realize how much we needed you.."

Haruhi's heart beats nervously in her chest and she takes a seat upon the bed between the two boys.

"Did you know Hikaru was actually failing classes?" Kaoru says, frowning,"He spent most of the time you were gone moping and crying."

"Shut up!" Hikaru barks,"I'm not the only one who was that upset!"

"What- it's true!" Kaoru says,"We both started realizing how much we liked you, Haru.."

Haruhi's face turns bright red and she nervously covers her face with her hands.

"We felt heart broken, Haruhi." Kaoru says, quietly.

Haruhi looks from Kaoru to Hikaru and back, a frown upon her face.

"I- I never meant to upset you two." she says, sadly,"Do you know how bad I felt about going?!"

"Not as bad as we felt.." Hikaru says under his breath.

"Seriously, Hikaru- stop it!" Kaoru says over his shoulder.

"Why should I?" Hikaru barks,"You told me to talk and I am."

Haruhi sighs,"Hikaru, I'm sorry if I made you worry.. I'm sorry if you believed I wasn't coming back."

"Whatever.." Hikaru says, rolling his eyes,"Tell me, Haruhi- if they had asked you to stay, you would have stayed, huh?"

"So, you think I just came home and wasn't good enough to be offered to stay?" Haruhi says, glaring at him.

"That's not what I said at all!" Hikaru barks,"You're turning my words around!"

"Yeah, well, you're jumping to conclusions about me and I don't like it!" Haruhi snaps,"Do you know I was offered a chance to stay another year?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru look at her in shock.

"You were?" Kaoru says, frowning,"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I didn't think it mattered much." Haruhi shrugs.

"So, what made you come back, then?" Hikaru growls, looking down at his feet.

"You did. Kaoru did."Haruhi stutters nervously,"Both of you did.."

She blushes and stares down at her hands in her lap.

Hikaru's jaw drops open and his heart beats in his chest.

Kaoru blushes bright red and nervously runs his hands through his hair.

They sit in silence for a few minutes; all three trying not to look at one another.

Hikaru quietly breaks the silence,"Why?"

"Wh-what do you mean why?" Haruhi asks him nervously.

"Why did you come back for us?" Hikaru asks her quietly.

"What a silly question.." Haruhi says with a smirk,"How many times am I going to have to say that dreaded word?"

"What word?" Kaoru says with a devilish grin.

Haruhi smirks at him and elbows him in the side, causing him to giggle a little.

"You know what I'm talking about." Haruhi says, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'll stop kidding around, I promise!" Kaoru says, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

Haruhi gulps a little,"I came back because.. After I read the letter Kaoru sent me, I realized that I.. love.. you both.."

A small gasp escapes Kaoru's mouth,"My letter actually worked!"

Hikaru blushes and turns away to hide his embarrassment.

"Now will you quit worrying about me leaving, Hika?" Haruhi asks him.

Hikaru simply shrugs, not turning around to face her.

A frown forms upon Haruhi's face,"Please, Hika.. I can't stand when you're upset with me."

Sighing, Hikaru turns to face Haruhi, embarrassment flushing his face.

"I hope you both know there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you two." Haruhi says nervously.

With a small shriek, Kaoru throws his arms around her and hugs her tightly.

"Please don't leave us again, Haru.." Kaoru says quietly against her neck.

Hikaru nervously comes behind her and hugs her tightly around the chest, caressing her breasts in the process.

"I don't think we'd be able to stand you leaving us again." Hikaru says, sadly.

Haruhi blushes and caresses Kaoru's cheek,"I promise I won't leave again."

* * *

Kaoru smiles at her and gently kisses her upon the lips, causing her to turn a brighter shade of red.

Hikaru takes a deep breath before slowly pulling away from her, jealous of his brother.

"Hika- please don't be like that." Haruhi frowns, pulling away from Kaoru.

"Why.." Hikaru frowns, avoiding Haruhu's eyes.

"Why do I kiss him? Why do I kiss you?" Haruhi stutters,"Because I simply cannot choose between you two.."

"Hikaru, I know you're jealous, but-" Kaoru begins but is cut off by Hikaru punching him in the face.

"Just shut up!" Hikaru barks,"I refuse to believe you can't choose between us!"

"Hikaru- I can't be happy without both of you in my life!" Haruhi explains to him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm happy my brother is happy.." Hikaru growls,"But, I can't stand seeing anyone, but me, with you!"

Haruhi reaches out to hug him, only to have him scoot back out of her reach.

"Hika- stop being so stubborn!" Kaoru says, rubbing his face.

"Why don't you quit hitting on her?! I saw her first!" Hikaru yells at Kaoru.

"Oh, please! We were together when we met her!" Kaoru yells at him.

"Will you both quit yelling?!" Haruhi begs,"Why can't we just get along like we used to?!"

"You mean, before we started realizing our feelings for you?" Kaoru says, frowning.

"Yes!" Haruhi shouts, looking over at Hikaru and begging him with her eyes.

Hikaru glares at her and crosses his arms,"I don't think I can live with that.."

"Why not?! You were fine before we all started dating, in a sense.." Haruhi says, frowning.

"Oh, we're all dating?! I wasn't aware of this!" Hikaru growls.

"Well, you guys liked to touch and kiss and lick me a lot before, well, before this summer.." Haruhi says, confused,"You never had a problem back then!"

Hikaru glares at her,"That's because my heart didn't ache as much as it does, now!"

Haruhi frowns,"My heart aches too, you know! It hurts when I'm not with you both or when either of you is angry or mad at me!"

"So we're supposed to feel sorry for you?!" Hikaru barks.

"That's not it at all!" Haruhi yells,"Why are you being so mean, Hika?!"

Small tears form in Haruhi's eyes as she looks at Kaoru for help.

"Why don't you just sit down and quit yelling?" Kaoru asks his brother,"It's better if you just talk about your feelings instead of getting angry."

"Why don't you quit pretending to be on my side?!" Hikaru barks,"I know you like Haruhi just as much as I do!"

"And, your point is?" Kaoru says, glaring at Hikaru.

"I know you'd like to try to snatch her away from me and keep her all for yourself!" Hikaru snarls.

"That's not true at all." Kaoru says calmly,"I love Haruhi as much as you do. But, I'm willing to share her if it means you're happy, too."

"But, I don't want to share her.." Hikaru sighs sadly, sitting back down upon the bed.

"Hika- I need you both as much as you need me." Haruhi begs him,"Can't you just try to be happy like you were before all these problems started?"

Hikaru looks into her eyes and sighs as he notices the sadness and hurt in them.

"I'll try.." he says, frowning.

Kaoru smiles at his brother and throws and arm around him,"You want to make Haruhi happy, right?"

"I said I'd try.." Hikaru growls, making Kaoru smile.

Haruhi smiles brightly at Hikaru, causing him to blush brightly, before throwing her arms around him and pushing him backward.

A smile spreads across his face as Haruhi gently presses her lips to his.

His hands grip her hair and pull her tightly to him as he releases his anger and sadness into their kiss.

Kaoru watches on with a small amount of jealousy, but more happiness at seeing his love and his brother happy.

_I'm not sure if I'll like this.._

_But, seeing them happy is fine by me.._

_I'm not sure if Hikaru can do this, though.._

Haruhi pulls away from the kiss and smiles down at the blushing Hikaru,"Happy, now?!"

Hikaru smiles up at her, before slowly sitting up.

Haruhi laughs happily and throws her arms around both twins, pushing them back onto the bed.

"What was the real reason you didn't tell us about being offered to stay?" Hikaru asks, as she cuddles between them.

Haruhi sighs,"Because, I was afraid that if I had told you over the phone, you would have gotten mad.. and, I was right."

She smirks at him and he smirks back.

"You know us too well, Haru." Kaoru says with a smile.

"That's why we love you.." Hikaru says, blushing.

Haruhi pecks them both on the cheeks before sitting up in bed.

"Let's get changed for bed- it's past midnight and we've got school tomorrow!" Haruhi says.

"And, the Host Club." Kaoru adds with a smirk.

"I hope Kyoya doesn't find out about this.." Hikaru frowns.

"It's none of his business." Haruhi says, leaving the room.

Kaoru looks over at Hikaru,"Hey, Hika?"

"What?" Hikaru growls, looking over at his brother.

"I'm sorry if I upset you or made you jealous." Kaoru apologizes.

"Don't be.." Hikaru smirks,"I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Don't be..." Kaoru smiles,"I'm just glad to see you're happy."

Hikaru smiles a little,"Me, too.."

"I'll go get ready for bed.. see you in a minute?" Kaoru says sitting up.

"Yep.." Hikaru says, staring up at the ceiling.

Kaoru exits the room right as Haruhi enters,"Are you coming back?"

"Of course!" Kaoru says,"I'd never miss a chance for all of us to sleep together!"

_"Although, I am going to give you both some time to make up.."_

Haruhi smiles as she closes the door, glad things are back to normal.

* * *

She turns around to find Hikaru still laying upon the bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asks him, walking over to the bed.

"I don't really have the energy to want to get up." Hikaru sighs, still staring at the ceiling.

Haruhi takes a seat beside him and lifts his leg up onto hers to begin removing his shoe.

"Hey, Haru?" he says quietly.

"Yeah?" she says, removing his shoe and lifting the other leg up as she puts the other one down.

"I think, if I were to search all over the world, I'd never be able to find anyone that makes me as happy as you and my brother do." Hikaru says, nervously.

Haruhi turns around to look at him, a big smile upon her face, causing him to blush.

"I-I love you, too, Hika." she says, removing his other shoe and taking off his socks.

"I'm sorry I was so mean.." he says quietly,"I have trouble controlling my anger sometimes.

Haruhi smirks,"I know, Hika. But, don't worry!"

She scoots across the bed towards his head and begins pulling on his shirt.

With a smirk, he raises his arms above his head and she pulls the shirt off of him.

Both of them blush as they realize the next article of clothing needing to be shed.

"I can do it if you'd like." Hikaru says nervously,"I don't mind.."

Haruhi gulps,"I'm going to do it.."

She nervously touches the button of his pants, sending a heat throughout his body.

Hikaru's heart beats rapidly in his chest as she undoes his pants button, causing his member to begin to grow.

Haruhi looks down at him and blushes as she notices the nervousness in his eyes.

"L-let me do it!" he says, panicking, before reaching down to unzip his pants.

Haruhi nervously watches as he slips his pants off, his member slightly poking out of his boxers.

Her blush deepens as he notices her having seen his member.

Hikaru quickly retreats under the covers, nervously turning away from her.

"Hika.." she says, trying to turn him to face her.

"What?" he says, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Haruhi nervously kisses him upon the cheek, trailing kisses down his neck.

Lust takes over as he rolls onto his back and nervously watches as she kisses him down his torso and stops at his pelvis.

He blushes brightly as she looks up at him, a lustful glint in her eyes.

Hikaru intakes his breath as she removes his member from his boxers.

"H-Haruhi.." he stutters as she gently caresses his shaft and plays with the tip.

With a smirk she lowers her mouth upon his shaft, sending a shiver down Hikaru's spine.

A gasp escapes his mouth as he closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations caused by her mouth.

His hands become entangled in her hair as she moves her mouth up and down his member slowly.

Haruhi moans against him as he reaches down and caresses her breast, causing a tingling sensation to overcome her.

A deep; guttural moan escapes Hikaru's throat as he thrusts himself deep into her throat, releasing his hot juices.

Haruhi chokes a little and removes her mouth, slowly swallowing with a blush upon her face.

She falls backwards onto the bed beside a flushed Hikaru, his chest heaving up and down.

A few moments later, he nervously wipes himself off on the blanket; slipping his member back into his boxers.

The two of them sit there nervously avoiding each other's eyes.

Without a word between them, Hikaru wraps an arm around her and pulls her close to him.

He cuddles her against his chest, gently kissing her upon the head and closing his eyes; breathing in her scent.

"Hika.." she says quietly, cuddling against him.

"Yeah?" he says nervously, looking down at her.

"I hope you know that I love you and your brother both in special ways.." Haruhi says with a smile,"You both complete me.."

Hikaru half-smirks at her before reaching down and catching her mouth with his.

"I'm sorry for being so rude." he whispers, caressing her face.

"It's okay, Hika." Haruhi says with a smile,"I just really hate seeing you so upset. It really makes my heart ache."

"I know.." he says,"I feel the same way when I see you upset."

Haruhi snuggles into him and sighs happily, closing her eyes.

A knock sounds at the door before Kaoru opens it, slipping into the room.

"I see you two have made up." he says with a smile.

Hikaru smirks and Haruhi blushes, pulling the blanket up to her eyes.

Kaoru jumps onto the bed and slips under the covers, cuddling against Haruhi.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he says with a smirk.

"No." Hikaru growls,"Are you?"

"Well, Ha-ru-hi will be with us..." Kaoru says with a smirk, gently kissing Haruhi upon the cheek.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Haruhi says, turning onto her back and allowing the twins to both rest their heads upon her chest.

"Growing up?" Hikaru says, staring at his brother.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru saus with a laugh.

"We'll be together, so, I see no reason to be nervous." Haruhi says, scratching the twin's heads and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Haruhi." Kaoru says,"Goodnight, Hika.."

"Night.." Hikaru grunts as they all drift off to sleep.


End file.
